burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Assistants
Now as we've got our new Assistant: Rappy, i thought about the role and then thought again: they've only got rollback and that's the only difference from them and normal users. So then it came upon me that only one user right change for a bigger role in the community. Not fair. So i think that assistants should have a few more rights, to make the steps from user to sysop easier to climb (if you catch the metaphor). So i propose these new rights: *'Delete pages' *'Undelete pages' *'Edit semi-protected pages' Now i think that they're good rights to have because if you're an assistant you're meant, by definition, to assist. So if there is vandalism or if there is a candidate for deletion then it would be wise for them to assist the community by deleting those pages. Also I'm not 100% sure on what is meant by a semi-protected page. I know that its not fully protected and so i recon that assisting in edits like the main page and stuff; it can save time for the admins. Also the clan page is protected too and so I'm guessing assistants would be allowed to edit that, which is fine considering they'll be editing to assist. You get my drift? Overall i think that it's a good move to make and it will bring out the full potential in assistants. What do you lot think? Thanks, ---- I think it's a great idea, because with rollback rights we just can revert pages more faster, and an assistant needs more rights. Maybe block vandalism users could be a new right too. 18:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you agree but banning will definitely stay with admins. That kind of thing happens not too often whereas deletions and edits happen a lot. Thanks, ::I think this is a brilliant idea. (Also, I won't have to delete so many pages for Rappy! :P) When are you planning on implementing it? Well me personally i don't know because i don't know how! Sorry, but i only joined wikia a year ago and so I'm not 100% on all the ins and outs of complex user group thingees. But if this is unanimous, or mostly agreed upon, then it'll be done. Also i worked out what a semi-protected page is. I think anyway. But yeah, that's all until everyone speaks. Thanks, :Aye say I... wait, I got that backwards... I say Aye! If for nothing else but to make Exlonox do less work... click here for an example... Anyways, yeah, IMO, being promoted to rollback isn't really a promotion honestly. Not saying that I am not happy about the "promotion", but with the stuff that I "work" with here, not having delete hampers me sometimes and makes Exlonox delete 30+ pages I could have done myself =p I have been concentrating more and more on janitor stuff lately. The content that we have it good, now it's time to work on layout. Changing all vehicle pages to look the same, correct information, right categories, etc... some tables are one color, others are different; we need to get all the tables to look the same, all the edit boxes to work correctly, etc. Behind-the-scene work is really what we need now, the rest of the information will come easier once that is done. Contact me if you want a list of stuff to work on, because I am sure I have something you can help with =) ::Honestly, I don't even seem to have rollback, so I doubt the User Rights for Assistant is right... if you want, you can make me Sysop if and when you decide upon the changes and I can put everything into place, then you can drop me back to Assistant... your choice *shrug* :::I may get some peep down from wikia gaming to help out because this is epic. We'll get assistants on the map, don't worry.